


tomato soup heals the sick

by littlelooneyluna



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron looking after Robert, Fluff, M/M, Memories of Sarah, sick!robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: robert is sick and aaron looks after him, bringing up memories that robert always tried to bury.





	tomato soup heals the sick

**Author's Note:**

> anything about robert and thinking about sarah makes me weak so here you go ;)

 

 

Robert's not well, he's just _not_ and it's mad how he can't just own up to it instead of pretending he's completely fine. Aaron makes him stick his tongue out and then feels at his forehead as he lays next to him in bed.

  
Robert frowns uncomfortably, "Will ya stop fussing over me please." He moans but then Aaron looks all serious.

  
"You don't look so good." Aaron admits, sees how pale Robert looks in the light and he doesn't know why his husband won't just admit to it.

  
Robert blows out a breath and clears his throat, 'M fine." He mumbles, unconvincing. "Honest."

  
Aaron leans closer, "You're the biggest liar I know Mr Dingle." He says, kisses Robert's cheek and then slides off the bed.

  
"Where ya going?" Robert's voice is a little croaky and he pulls out a hand, attempts to grab at Aaron and hold him.

  
Aaron smiles at him, "Making ya a brew, then calling Nicola and telling her that she'll have to make do without ya today."

  
Robert attempts to say something but then he's cut off by Aaron's hand wavering for him to give in.

  
"You're getting looked after by me today Rob, whether you like it or not." Aaron says before disappearing out the room.

 

~

 

Robert's bones ache and he doesn't even know _why_ but then he's sneezing and his heart feels like it's being attacked by a herd of elephants and he thinks back to the night before. It was his fault, they were putting chairs up in the garden and it started to rain, Aaron had called for them to go inside but instead Robert acted like a prat and started running around like a kid, dragging Aaron with him and spinning him round in circles, unable to stop because Aaron was laughing and it was contagious.

 

Robert tries to sit up in bed and then sees Aaron coming through the door with a tray, a glass of water and a bowel of soup, steaming and nearly filled to the top.

  
"Here you are honey." Aaron teases, dropping the tray down and watching Robert react. " _Yes_ , I made that soup for ya. Not out of a 'grotty can'." He says, puffing his chest.

  
Robert goes to speak, splutters out a cough and then sneezes.

  
Aaron smiles, strokes Robert's arm. "Bless you." He says softly before rolling back his head. "We are _never_ doing the whole singin' in the rain thing again, you clear?"

  
Robert sniffles, gulps the water down. "Agreed." He says before smiling weakly. "How comes you're not sick?"

  
Aaron puffs out his chest and smirks. "Maybe 'cause I'm not ancient and my bones ain't failing me yet."

  
Robert frowns, eyes widen and then he's weakly pushing at Aaron's shoulder. "Stop being mean, I'm _sick_."

  
Aaron nods, kisses Robert's cheek. "Yeah, you are." He mutters before he stirs the soup and smiles. "Am I gonna have to feed you this in'all?"

  
Robert smiles and then he stops once he sees what the soup is, it's tomato soup and a wave of memories crash into him without any filter like usual.

  
It takes hold of him so much so that he can't even hear what Aaron's saying to him.

  
"Rob?" He hears, sees Aaron has a hand through his hair and eyes all soft and sweet and filled with concern. "You just zoned out then." He says, realises that he's got Robert's attention back.

  
Robert's eyes are wet and then he clears his throat, sees Aaron's hands on his cheeks.

  
"You alright?" Aaron asks softly and Robert nods slowly.

  
"It - tomato soup, all - all _this_ -" he waves a hand out, " _You_ , it just reminds me of mum." How she used to look after him when he was a little boy, tucking him into bed, running a hand through his hair, giving him tomato soup and making him feel _special_.

  
Aaron doesn't know what to say, stops running a hand through Robert's hair and then gulps. "Oh. Right." He says slowly, blinks. "Is that a bad thing?" He asks, bites his lip a little nervously.

  
Robert pulls a hand over Aaron's and shakes his head. "No." He says, sneezes again and then hears Aaron laugh, it's making him feel better already and then Aaron's laying next to him, holding his hand and sticking on some crappy documentary about whales.

  
He eats the soup, feels all those deep rooted memories about his mum rise and it's okay. For so long he buried them, felt bad, felt vulnerable whenever he was ill and wanted his mum to be there for him, to make him feel better, so he'd pretend he wasn't just to get by without having to think about having to miss her. It's not like that now.

  
"You sure it's okay? I didn't mean to make you think of her, make you sad." Aaron whispers, tucked right next to Robert.  
Robert shakes his head, sniffles. "I'm glad you made me think of her." He says softly, kisses Aaron's head. "It's okay to think of her."

  
Aaron senses some sort of realisation from his husband and kisses at his knuckles. "Yeah it is, you can talk to me whenever you like about her?" He says softly.

  
And it's mad, how much Robert does know.

  
"I know," Robert's got a gentle voice and then it croaks a little as he squeezes Aaron's hand and smiles.

  
There's a few minutes of quietness and then Robert looks up at Aaron. "You know she used to make tomato soup from me when I was ill too? With bread as well, it was always so nice Aaron, you would have loved it."

  
Aaron's face brightens as he watches Robert almost glow as he speaks about her, it's as if she's _still_ managing to make him feel better when he's poorly.

 

 


End file.
